This is Insane!
by Monokurobo
Summary: This is insane! Hanya karena ia tak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Namikaze Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, anaknya nekat membuat rencana yang berujung dia, Uchiha Fugaku menyetubuhi Naruto, kekasih Sasuke sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sial! Dia medapatkan keperjakaan Minato! WARN: YAOI, AU, OOC! Pair: FugaNaru, SasuMina, FugaMina, SasuNaru! [For Uchiha Sasuke Brithday and Hari Idul Fitri!]


Cklek...

Begitu pintu terbuka oleh seseorang bersurai raven. Semua mata dengan sigap terpaku menatapnya dengan penuh ketegangan. Rupanya wajah datar sang empu pembuka pintu tersebut memperparah keadaan, ditambah lagi aura yang begitu sunyi di sekitar mereka.

Begitu...,

...mencekam.

Dan ketika seorang pria bersurai emas mendekatinya dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan lainnya. Wajah pembuka sang empu...,

...masih datar. Namun bibirnya terbuka hendak ingin berkata.

Hal tersebut membuat ketegangan naik beberapa drajat.

"Aku—" Pria yang memiliki postur tubuh tegap dan berotot tersebut menggantungkan ucapanya. Dan orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya mulai beranggapan jika pria itu sengaja demi mempermainkan mereka. Tapi, mereka mengabaikannya karena rasa penasaran sungguh membunuh mereka.

"Aku—" Kembali pria itu menggantung kata-katanya. Sebagian menghembuskan nafas kecewa sebagian juga masih mempertahankan ketegangannya.

Pria berambut emas yang berada di hadapannya ternyata salah satu orang yang menghela nafas kecewa. Dia berdecak dan menatap penuh harap pria di depannya.

Sang pria menelan ludah saat mendapati mata safir bulat besar menatapnya penuh harap. "A—" Mulutnya terbuka. Dan lucunya, orang-orang di seelilingnya mengikuti kelakuan pria itu. Tak terkecuali si pria pirang, "—apa peduli kalian?!" hardik pria itu pada akhirnya. Kemudian dia melongos pergi...,

...meninggalkan semua penunggunya yang tercengang.

Tindakan yang sungguh di luar dugaan mereka.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Pria yang sering dikenal dengan Namikaze Minato menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Dia menatap keseluruh orang—"Maafkan sikap Fugaku, _minna! _Fugaku sedang ada urusan jadi dia terburu-buru, "—dan memberi sebuah alasan dusta kepada mereka semua seraya membungkuk beberapa kali kepada semua orang yang di ruangan itu, "sekali lagi maafkan dia, _minna!_"

Setelah itu pria yang sering dijuluki _yellow flash_ berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mendatangi pria yang sering dijuluki _Ice Man_ dengan cepat, tak memperdulikan sorakan-sorakan yang bercampur umpatan di sekelilingnya.

* * *

**Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content!**

**Pair: Fugaku x Minato || Fugaku x Naruto || Sasuke x Minato || Sasuke x Naruto**

**WARNING: YAOI, AU, OOC, VULGAR, LEMON!**

* * *

**This is Insane!  
**

**By. Monokurobo**

**KEEP CALM AND JUST READ!**

* * *

_**Jika anda merasa tidak suka dengan pair di fic ini. Kalian bisa menekan tombol back di aplikasi kalian masing-masing!**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Monokurobo**_

* * *

"Fugaku!"

"Fugaku!"

"FUGAKU!"

"Oy! Kau pikir di sini tempat karokean apa?!"

Selesai berteriak, Minato lantas tertunduk malu. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dua kali. "Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tadi ... aku tadi sedang memanggil Fugaku." Senyum lebar canggung, Minato lemparkan kepada teman sesama kantornya yang ternyata sangat dekat.

Tsunade, janda awet muda ini melipat kedua tangannya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu jika kau memanggil Fugaku, jika mengingat kau baru saja meneriki namanya layaknya memanggil tukang air—" Wanita pirang bertubuh sintal itu berdecak kecil, "—tapi aku khawatir jika kau berdekatan dengan Fugaku—" Minato tak memperdulikan belahan dada sahabatnya yang berukuran bukan main-main,"—kau akan menjadi _tembok_."

"Tembok?" Wajah Minato mendadak _blank,_ "Maksudnya?"

Memijat dahinya dan tak memperdulikan karyawan-karyawan yang terpesona akan keseksian tubuhnya—"Maksudnya..., kau itu akan menjadi sangat tidak tahu malu!"—dengan tajam Tsunade berseru.

"Hah? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu!"

"Kau tadi melakukannya, bodoh." Wajah awet mudanya membentuk raut wajah _face calm._

Minato menggaruk pelipisnya. "A—aku..., entahlah."

Dia pasrah. Kedua pundak merosot turun beberapa senti.

"Tapi itu wajar, sih. Kau 'kan sedang jatuh cinta dengan si wajah _tembok_ itu. Tak aneh untuk menarik perhatiannya, wajahmu harus menjadi _tembok_ dalam artian yang berlawanan," seru pemilik lidah silet yang sedang ditaksir oleh Jiraya, teman kantor Minato.

Warna merah lantas merayap wajah Minato. "T-Tsunade! Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Yeah..., semoga sukses saja lah—" Mata birunya teralih ke tangan Minato yang membawa tas, "—_by the way_, apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ya. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Hm..., hm..., aku mengerti. Ini 'kan malam minggu, kau juga perlu kencan dengan Fugaku. Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diketik."

Alasan.

Padahal Minato tahu bahwa wanita di depannya ini hanya ingin kabur dari sosok Jiraya yang agaknya jauh dari mereka beberapa meter.

Tak mau memusingkannya karena memiliki urusan sendiri, Minato mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia menatap keselilingnya. Dia tidak mendapati sosok Fugaku di manapun. Di ujung sana hanya ada sosok Jiraya yang berekspresi patah hati.

"Ukh, aku kehilangan ...," Minato mengumpat kecil saat menyadari dirinya baru saja teralihkan.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, dia berlari menuju _lift._ Bersyukur karena _lift_ tersebut sedang kosong. Sehingga dia bisa bebas berekspresi. Di dalam, mata safirnya tak bisa untuk tak bergerak cemas saat pria pirang yang berstatus _singel parent_ sejak 5 tahun silam ini berpikir mungkin saja Fugaku sudah pergi dengan mobil hitamnya. Tapi tidak! Pria yang selalu memiliki aura positif ini menguatkan diri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria yang sedang dia taksir masih ada di sekitar pekantoran.

Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menyaring kecemasannya. _Lift_ yang ia naiki ternyata juga sudah sampai.

_**TINK!**_

Senyum lebar langsung tercetak di wajah tampan dan manis itu. Minato lantas berlari menuju pintu keluar, akan tetapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Minato terhenti.

Pria yang selalu baik kepada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya berpikir jika dia melewati pintu keluar seperti biasanya akan memakan waktu dan paling-palingan, Fugaku telah pergi dengan mobilnya untuk pulang.

_Mengapa dia tidak lewat pintu belakang gedung kantor ini, yang kebetulan pintu tersebut terhubung langsung dengan tempat parkiran? Lagipula, pintu tersebut dekat dengan jarak dia sekarang._

Kira-kira, pria itu membatin seperti itu.

Senyumnya melebar beberapa senti.

Berseru, "Yosh!" dengan kecil. Minato langsung memutar arah yang berlawanan lalu kembali berlari. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung akan tingkah labilnya.

Minato menggenggam kenop pintu yang bertuliskan _DARURAT_ di hadapannya lalu membukanya. Kemudian menutupnya, setelah itu tak ada yang Minato lakukan lagi selain mendatangi parkiran Fugaku.

Dan Minato harus bersujud syukur ketika pria itu telah menemukan Fugaku yang tengah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"FUGAKU!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Fugaku yang menatapnya dengan kerutan wajah.

_Hell yeah!_ Minato memang harus berwajah _tembok._

* * *

"Fugaku!"

Fugaku mendengar Minato memanggilnya.

"Fugaku!"

Dia masih mendengar, kok. Kedua telinganya tidaklah disumpal sekarang. Hanya saja dia sedang ada masalah untuk menanggapi laki-laki yang ia taksiri. Pria yang memiliki anak satu tersebut lebih memilih mengambil kunci mobilnya di saku jaketnya.

"FUGAKU!"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Fugaku menegang. Tangannya yang menggenggam kunci mobilnya terhenti, membiarkan kunci tersebut menggantung di pintu mobilnya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Minato melambai riang padanya dengan senyum lebar. Fugaku tentu tak menduga Minato akan berteriak memanggilnya.

Sambil mengerutkan dahinya karena sangat terkejut. Fugaku baru menyadari jika dada Minato tersengal-sengal dengan tetesan keringat di kemeja putihnya.

Tak menduga akan ada pemandangan seperti itu, Fugaku dengan spontan menelan ludah. Apalagi ketika Minato berlari mendekatinya—oh! Astaga! Saat dia berlari entah mengapa Minato seperti sangat menggairahkan dengan keringatnya yang berjatuhan itu.

Dia ... bagaikan bintang iklan sebuah minuman.

Sekali lagi, Fugaku menelan ludah ... yang lebih besar setelah Minato tiba.

Ya. Tiba di hadapannya.

"Fugaku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tadi langsung pergi? Atau kau memang ada urusan? Oh! Apakah aku menggangu—"

—Fugaku langsung membekap mulut Minato.

"Diam, Minato. Kau tampak seperti bebek," Melepaskan bekapannya karena takut sang korban butuh sebuah oksigen. "apalagi ditambah dengan keringat di tubuhmu. Apa kau baru saja mengejar singa, hn?"

Minato tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ahaha, aku hanya sedikit cemas mengapa kau pergi seperti itu."

Fugaku tampak bergeming. Kemudian dia mendecih. "Cemas?" Mata Onyxnya menatap mengejek mata safir Minato. "Kau pikir aku bayi yang baru bisa berjalan? Sehingga harus dikhawatirkan?"

Alih-alih memasang wajah kecut akibat usahanya merasa tak diharagai, Minato justru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kok. Fugaku bukan bayi! Fugaku adalah pria perkasa!" Minato berseru polos.

Fugaku merasa dia jantungan. _The Hell!_ Orang di depannya ini polos atau memang sengaja menggombal?!

Tapi, jika melihat bagimana sifat dan rupa Minato yang sedikit agak feminim—bukan banci—sudah dipastikan orang di depannya ini sungguh polos.

Walau tidak sepolos bayi, karena Minato sendiri memiliki anak satu seumuran dengan anaknya.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Fugaku, sih. Mengingat Minato dulu mantan teman SMA-nya.

Tak mendapati Fugaku membalas ucapannya. Perasaan Minato mulai digerogoti rasa khawatir. Melihat Fugaku bergeming seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang Minato spekulasikan selain Fugaku sepertinya tersinggung akan ucapannya.

Mengutuk dirinya terlebih dahulu di dalam hati. Minato kembali berkata, "Fugaku..., maaf jika kata-kataku tadi itu menyinggungmu." Tanpa sadar mata pria yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Fugaku itu melunak.

Dan Fugaku harus merasa dirinya jantungan lagi.

Di umurnya yang sudah berkepala 4 sosok Fugaku yang sering dikenal sempurna akan rupanya ternyata baru sekarang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta!

_Fucking asshole!_ Mengapa rasanya seperti ada sensasi aneh di bagian perutnya?

Di sini, tepatnya di dadanya seperti ada yang menggelitik.

Raut khawatir mulai terlihat di wajah Minato. Melihat pria di depannya seperti tak ada niatan untuk menjawabnya. Perasaan sakit hati dan tak enak entah mengapa terasa di dada Minato.

Minato berdehem, meredam suara seraknya. "Fu—"

"—masuk, Minato."

"Hah?"

"Masuk—" Mata Fugaku berkilat, "—aku bilang masuk."

Mulut Minato terbuka tertutup. "Ha-hah?"

"Masuk ke mobilku—" Minato masih membeku, namun saat melihat bagaimana Fugaku menyeringai padanya, sepertinya Minato harus menurut walau tak mengerti yang terjadi sekarang.

"—_good boy,_" lirihnya.

* * *

"Errr, Fugaku. Sebenarnya kita ini mau ke mana?" Mata safirnya melirik ragu-ragu pria _stoic_ yang ada di sampingnya.

Mata Fugaku masih berfokus pada jalan raya. "Pulang," sahutnya pendek.

Kembali menggaruk pelipisnya. "Pulang? Ke rumah?" tanyanya masih bingung.

Mendengus kecil, Fugaku melirik Minato dari ujung matanya. "Bukan—" Minato bereaksi mengerutkan dahinya, "—tapi ke_ Love Hotel."_

Mata Minato melebar. "Apa?! _Love Hotel?!_" serunya menganga.

Terkekeh dengan kecil saat melihat Minato bagaikan seperti orang yang baru saja di curi pakaian dalamnya. "Dasar idiot. Tentu saja pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

Minato tak lagi menengang. Dia menghela nafas. "Oh."

Sesudah itu mereka mulai diselimuti susana hening. Jika saja Minato tak menyeletuk, mungkin saja suasana di dalam mobil akan terasa seperti pemakaman.

"Apa kita bisa mampir untuk ... yeah, sekedar minum ... umh, seperti _sake_?"

Fugaku menoleh ke arah Minato, sesekali menatap ke arah depan agar mobil masih fokus di jalur yang benar. Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Fugaku mengangguk. "Hn."

Minato tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku ingin di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku saja!"

"Seterah kau saja."

Minato bersorak di dalam hati.

* * *

"Paman! Aku ingin pesan ramen satu dan _sake_ dua, ya!"

"Oh? Rupanya kau Minato!" seru Paman tersebut, dia terpongoh-pongoh mendatangi Minato karena faktor usianya.

Minato membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Paman tersebut. "Ha'i, Paman! Apa kabar?" Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

Pria tua tersebut terbahak-bahak sebelum membalas sapaan Minato. "Yeah..., kau tahulah. Umurku ini 'kan sudah tua. Jadi terkadang pinggangku ada gangguan."

"Semacam salah urat?" celetuk Minato dengan raut berpikir.

Paman yang menggunakan celemek bersih tersebut mengusap hidnungnya dan mendongkak menatap langit-langit kedainya, berpikir. "Hah...? aku rasa tidak. Dokter yang aku datangi berkata jika aku terkena Os-os—pro—prosis, atau apalah itu! Yeah..., semacam tentang tulang lah," gumamnya mengusap-usap dagungnya.

"...Paman terkena _osteoporosis."_

Paman tersebut menatap Fugaku yang baru saja berkata tadi. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian setelah suara jentikan jari terdengar nyaring dari Paman tua itu.

"Ah! Ya! _Osteo—Osteoporosis_!" Paman itu menatap Fugaku dengan raut senang, lalu kemudian rautnya berubah menjadi bingung, "...Omong-omong kau siapa, ya?"

"Dia Uchiha Fugaku, Paman! Teman SMAku dulu! Paman lupa, ya?" Fugaku menatap Minato, setelah itu dia menghela nafas dan lebih memilih duduk.

Mengabaikan nostalgia yang tidak penting, menurutnya.

"Uchiha?" Raut berpikir kembali tercetak di wajah yang sudah banyak kerutannya itu. "Laki-laki yang bisu itu?"

Fugaku dan Minato hampir dibuat terjungkal dari posisinya.

Minato menatap maaf Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya mendengus, sedikit kesal dia baru saja dikatakan bisu.

"Dia tidak bisu, Paman," Mata safrnya melirik tak enak hati Fugaku yang sudah duduk di posisi awalnya, "tapi ... dia itu memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara," jelasnya takut-takut jika Fugaku akan tersinggung.

Sekali lagi Minato melirik Fugaku. Dan dia langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Fugaku seperti tak memperdulikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Masih menatap Fugaku dengan raut meneliti dan berpikir, Paman yang memiliki anak satu ini akhirnya tergerak untuk berkata, "Oh, rupanya kau orang pendiam?" tanya Paman itu pada Fugaku.

Melihat jika Fugaku tak akan pernah membalas ucapan Paman tersebut, Minato dengan sigap mengambil langkah tegas. "Dari dulu Fugaku memang wataknya pendiam, Paman."

"...Menurut pengalamanku selama aku hidup. Orang yang pendiam biasanya sangat berbisa, Minato."

Mendengar hal yang tidak enak di telinganya. Fugaku langsung menatap Paman tersebut dengan tajam.

_Apa ini sebuah penghinaan secara tidak langsung?_

Namun, rupanya tak dilihat oleh Paman tua tersebut.

Meminta maaf lagi pada Fugaku, Minato melonggarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Ah..., tidak kok, Paman! Selama ini Fugaku baik terhadapku, " kilahnya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Paman itu kurang yakin. Minato mengangguk cepat tanda setuju.

"...kalau begitu ini sangat aneh. Kalau tidak salah Paman pernah mendengar pribahasa _'Diam-diam menghanyutkan'_. Apa kau pernah mendengar pribahasa itu, Minato?"

Minato mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya. "Tentu saja tahu, Paman. Itu 'kan pribahasa yang terkenal—" Paman tersebut tertawa seraya menepuk kepala Minato, "—tapi menurutku Fugaku tidaklah seperti itu. " Mata safirnya melirik Fugaku.

..._setidaknya untuk sekarang._

Fugaku membatin dengan dengusan geli.

Mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu Paman bersyukur—"

"—apa kita boleh memesan sekarang?"

Minato dan Paman itu lantas menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"...Oh! Tentu saja, Tuan!"

Ketiga orang itu langsung teralih dan menatap wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping Paman tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa?" Wanita bersurai panjang itu melempar pertanyaan yang terkesan begitu lempeng.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang nyatanya tidak gatal. Minato menatap ganjal Ayame, anak Paman tersebut. "Etto ... Ayame-san. Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Wanita yang memiliki umur kepa dua itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Sedari tadi, Minato-san."

Minato mengernyit terkejut. "Ah? Benarkah? Mengapa aku tidak tahu, ya?"

Fugaku berdecak. "Kau saja yang bodoh." Minato menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"_Omo, _Fugaku-san? Kau masih saja kasar dengan Minato-san, ya?"

Minato membalasanya dengan tatapan malu _entah-karena-apa, _karena sejujurnya di kalimat Ayame tidak ada yang namanya unsur pujian, sedangkan Fugaku hanya memutar bola matanya peduli amat.

Sebuah tangan memeluk pundak Ayame. "Apa kau mengenal pria itu, Ayame?"

Mendongkak ke atas dan tersenyum kepada Ayahnya. "A~ a~ a~! Fugaku itu adalah teman SMA Minato, Ayah! Pria yang selalu menempel dengan Minato!"

_Aku? Bukannya si pria matahari itu yang selalu menempel padaku waktu jaman SMA dulu, hingga membuatku Gay sekarang?_

Celetuk Fugaku sinis di dalam hati. Mata onyx-nya yang awalnya menatap tak suka Ayame, kemudian teralihkan kepada sosok terang di sampingnya. Sebuah garis tipis melengkung ke atas terlukis di wajahnya. Melihat bagiamana Minato bersemu merah karena ucapan Ayame, Fugaku langsung merasa sedikit tergelitik.

Ya. Sedikit.

Bah! Faktanya Uchiha satu ini sedang menatap lembut Minato. Apakah ini yang disebut merasa tergelitik sedikit? Dan mengapa Uchiha ini tampak _Tsundere_ sekarang?

Pffftt! Sebegitu dahsatnya 'kah kekuatan cinta?!

Paman itu terdiam sebentar, sesudah itu kedua tangannya saling bertepuk. "Ah! Ya! Aku ingat! Kau ... laki-laki yang selalu bersama Minato waktu SMA!" serunya dengan tawa riang.

_Seharusnya 'kan Minato yang selalu bersama dia._

Kedutan langsung keluar dari permukaan kulit dahi Fugaku. Tak mau meneruskan nostalgia yang benar-benar tampak seperti komedi ini. Fugaku lantas berdehem nyaring, sehingga mampu membuat ketiga pasang kepala menoleh menatapnya.

Ayame, adalah wanita pertama yang mengerti maksud tatapan tajamnya.

Membungkuk meminta maaf pada Fugaku, dia mulai berkata, "Maaf, Fugaku-san. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sedangkan Minato masuk di jajaran kedua yang mengetahui maksud tatapan maupun deheman Fugaku. Mengutuk dirinya karena telah membuat Fugaku kesal. Dia duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Dan membalas pertanyaan Ayame yang tampaknya tak akan pernah dibalas oleh pria tampan ini.

Sedikit ragu akan ucapannya—"Errr..., kau bisa bawakan kami satu ramen dan dua _Sake, _Ayame."—namun karena tak mendapati kritikan maupun sekedar tolakan dari bibir pria di sampingnya, Minato lantas memilih diam setelah ucapannya itu.

Ayame mengangguk. "Baiklah! Pesanan akan segera datang—" Dia menarik tangan Ayahnya yang hendak mengajak bicara Minato untuk sekedar basa-basi semata, "—Ayah. Ayo buat pesanan mereka!" ajaknya mencoba menjauhkan Ayahnya dari Minato.

Wanita itu rupanya tahu arti lainnya di balik tatapan Fugaku.

"Fugaku," panggil Minato.

Fugaku tak menoleh. Mahkluk dingin ini memang malas untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak begitu berarti, menurutnya. "Hn?" Balasannya pun penuh dengan nada malas-malasan.

Bukan bermaksud seperti itu, sih.

Fugaku sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk berkelakukan barusan tadi. Tapi, jika kita memutar waktu beberapa menit yang lalu. Perasaan _bad mood_ rupanya sudah menenggelamkan jiwa Fugaku. Dan hal ini sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sekarang dia merasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian di dalam ruang Direktur kantornya.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencengkram celana kerjanya saat menyadari aura pria di sebelahnya tampak tak begitu menikmati keberadaanya sekarang.

Entah, mungkin si pria ini menyesal dan hendak memilih pulang daripada mengikuti ajakan dirinya?

"...Apa kau ... ingin pulang saja?"

"..." Fugaku terdiam sesaat. Mungkin enak jika pulang ke rumah dan langsung tidur setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Namun, sebuah alasan lain membuat Fugaku menampik kata setuju dari pertanyaan Minato.

Mendengus kecil. "Tak perlu. Sudah terlanjur." Begitu datar.

Minato mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hal itu mematahkan rasa _bad mood_ Fugaku. Bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah berkepala empat ini melakukan tingkah yang seperti anak kecil?

Dengusan bosan terganti dengan dengusan geli. "Kau konyol, Minato."

Minato terhenti. Dia menoleh dengan raut terkejut, tak begitu percaya jika kelakuannya menarik perhatian bibir Fugaku sehingga mau berbicara.

"A—a-apa? Apa yang konyol?" Minato melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terkesan bloon. Di tambah dengan ekspresi _blank_-nya. Dia tampak seperti orang yang tersesat. Hilang dan buta arah.

"Berhenti memasang wajah idiot."

Minato langsung gamang.

Tak bisa berkata-kata.

Mata onyx-nya menatap Minato dengan mimik seperti biasanya. "Apa kau merasa cocok jika mengacak rambut seperti itu?"

"..." Minato memasang air muka tanpa perasaan. Pria ini mengikuti perintah Fugaku untuk berhenti memasang wajah idiot. Dan si kepala pirang ini merasa bingung, seperti apa saja raut idiotnya itu? Tak mau terlalu ribut akan pertanyaan itu. Sengaja, Minato tak memasang wajah tanpa perasaan apapun.

Fugaku mendengus. Kedua kalinya. "Apa kau tak tahu jika kau mengacak rambutmu, semua rambut putihmu terlihat semua?" kata Fugaku dengan mengejek.

Wajah tanpa perasaan Minato langsung terpatahkan.

"Hah?! Serius, aku memiliki rambut putih?!" Minato menatap tanda tanya besar Fugaku seraya mengcengkram rambut emasnya.

"Tentu saja—" balas Fugaku seolah tak peduli.

—_tidak, bodoh. _Lanjut Fugaku dalam hati.

"—ubanmu saja sudah seperti terlihat siap di panen," sambung Fugaku memukul telak hati suci Minato.

Wajah Minato langsung berubah horor. Lantaran diejek pria yang dia taksiri.

"Pesanan sudah siap!"

Dan Ayame datang dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat. Wanita itu datang sendiri, tepatnya sengaja datang sendiri karena takut-takut Ayahnya akan mengacau. Dengan wajah ramah tamahnya dia meletakkan mangkuk ramen di hadapan Minato, dan menaruh satu botol _sake_ ke masing-masing pria di hadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati! Jika ada keperluan, kalian bisa langsung berteriak memanggilku."

Ayame pergi.

Minato menatap tak selera ramennya yang sebenarnya begitu lezat.

Fugaku terkikik kuda di dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tak memakan ramenmu?"

Fugaku sedikit ingin mengerjai Minato ternyata.

Minato yang awalnya menatap tak minat ramennya karena masih memikirkan ucapan Fugaku lantas segera menoleh.

"Aku ... tidak selera." Minato membalasnya dengan diiringi senyum canggung.

Dahi Fugaku mengerut. "Jadi kau ingin membuangnya? Dan melupakan bahwa di luar sana banyak yang begitu membutuhkan makanan? Apa kau tak ingat jika di Afrika banyak yang terkena penyakit busung lapar, hanya karena kekurangan pangan?" jelasnya dengan tajam.

Minato terpengagah. "A-aku ... tidak—"

"—dan sekarang kau justru membuangnya?"

_SIAPA JUGA SIH, YANG BILANG MAU DIBUANG?!_

Minato menjerit frustasi di dalam hati.

_RENCANYA 'KAN MAU DIBUNGKUS UNTUK NARUTO!_

"Makan," perintah Fugaku. Minato hendak membantah, "cepat makan. Kau hanya perlu makan dan mengsyukuri yang ada," bantah Fugaku.

Minato menundukkan kepalanya. Dia telah membuat dirinya sendiri buruk di depan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kalau hal tadi yang menjadi alasan atas ketidakseleraanmu terhadap ramenmu—" Fugaku menuangkan cairan yang keluar dari botol _sake_-nya ke gelas kecilnya, "—jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda. Rambutmu sama sekali tidak ada rambut putihnya."

Tubuh Minato segera menegak. Dia menoleh dengan senyum sumringah. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bermaksud hanya karena ingin menghiburku saja, bukan?"

Meminum cairan yang berakohol bening itu hingga habis tak tersisa. "Kau masih tak percaya juga, tengik? Rambutmu itu sangat kuning, sampai-sampai membuatku buta."

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. "Ahaha..., aku menjadi lapar sekarang."

"Makan sana." Walau terkesan bernada mengusir. Minato tahu jika Fugaku hanya mencoba melucon. Untuk itu Minato makan dengan lahap.

Fugaku tersenyum di dalam hati. Dan saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan gelas kecil di genggamannya. Fugaku langsung tersadar jika minumannya ternyata habis.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, kemudian matanya menatap ganjal botol sake di depannya. Setelah itu, Fugaku merasa pikirannya berkabut, dan dia merasa bibirnya bergerak sendiri.

"HOI! AKU PESAN _SAKE_ LAGI!"

_Sial—_

—_aku mabuk!_

Kewarasan Uchiha Fugaku saat itu pun langsung tumbang.

* * *

Minato menganga karena terpengangah dengan tingkah ajaib Fugaku. Menelan makanannya yang lupa ia telan sebelumnya, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap wanita yang datang mendekati mereka.

Ayame dan ... juga Ayahnya Ayame mengikutinya dari belakang bak buntut.

"Minato-san! Mengapa Fugaku-san berteriak?"

"Iya! Mengagetkanku saja yang sedang berada di WC!"

Minato tak langsung jawab, dia menatap Fugaku yang kembali duduk dengan bergeming. Matanya terlihat fokus ke depan. Wajahnya datar, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

_A-apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa ia hanya berhalu—_

"Kau bilang jika membutuhkan sesuatu ... berteriak saja?" Fugaku menatap Ayame dengan raut datarnya, "Aku sudah berteriak. Seperti yang kau inginkan. Jadi ... berikan aku _sake_—"

"—sepuluh ... atau lebih."

Mata mereka bertiga membulat.

"APA?! FUGAKU! KAU MABUK, YA?!" seru Minato menarik wajah Fugaku, mencoba memastikan.

Fugaku menepis tangan Minato. Dia menatap Minato. "Lepaskan—" Minato terpaksa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Fugaku, "—lebih baik kau juga pesan _sake_ banyak-banyak, Minato."

"A-apa maksudmu, Fugaku? Kurasa kita lebih baik pulang saja. Kau mabuk. " Minato berdiri dan menarik Fugaku agara berdiri.

"Ya. Sebaikanya Fugaku-san pulang. Sepertinya Anda mabuk," sahut Ayame menatap prihatin.

Fugaku mendengus dan menepis lagi tangan Minato. "Berisik! Aku tidak mabuk! Uchiha tidak pernah mudah mabuk hanya satu botol _sake!_"

Mata Ayame membulat. "Minato-san! Apa Fugaku-san lemah terhadap alkohol?"

Minato menggeleng dengan raut panik. "Tidak! Saat SMA kita pernah minum _sake._ Tapi dia tidak mabuk hanya karena satu botol saja!"

Ayah Ayame mendekati botol yang baru saja diminum Fugaku. Dan ketika matanya menyipit melihat benda itu. Ayah Ayame tercengang.

"I—ini _sake_ yang kadarnya tinggi!"

Ayama terdiam lalu menepuk kepalanya. "Aduh! Maafkan aku! Aku salah mengambil _sake!"_

"Minato! Duduk!" Fugaku menarik tangan Minato untuk duduk di kursi awalnya tadi.

Minato memberontak. "Fu—Fugaku! Kau mabuk!"

Mendecih karena perintahnya ditolak. Dengan sekali hentakan dia membuat Minato duduk. "Kau duduk! Kau jangan membangkak terhadapku—" Tatapan tajam Fugaku kemudian teralih ke dua sosok di depannya, "—dan kalian! Ambilkan _sake_ yang kupesan!"

Tubuh keduanya tersentak kaget. Mata mereka menatap Minato meminta persetujuan. Sedangkan Minato yang sedang dilanda panik mau tak mau harus mengiyakan karena sifat liar Fugaku.

Mereka pergi, setelah Ayah Ayame berseru: "Sudah kubilang, Minato! Dia diam-diam menghanyutkan!"

"Minum ini, Minato." Fugaku menuangkan _sake_ Minato yang belum sempat Minato minum. Minato menghela nafas dan hendak membujuk Fugaku. Akan tetapi, saat mata safirnya mendapati tatapan nyalang Fugaku. Minato menelan ludah.

"Jika kubilang minum ya minum! Kau tak boleh menolak perintah seorang Uchiha!"

Minato pasrah. Apalagi kepasrahannya bertambah saat Ayame datang dengan 10 botol _sake. _Ayame meletakan botol-botol itu dengan gemetar. Mungkin dia merasa kaget dengan Fugaku yang liar sekarang.

"Minato..., dia berbisa ... seperti kata Ayahku!" bisik Ayame dari kejauhan.

Minato langsung pusing tujuh keliling.

"Hari ini sebaiknya kita harus bersenang-senang." Fugaku meminum langsung alkohol itu dari botolnya.

"Memangnya ada hari apa, sih?" Minato bergerutu sambil meminum _sake _pemberian Fugaku yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku naik jabatan—" Fugaku menghela nafas. Raut sedih terlihat di wajahnya.

"...Naik jabatan? Bukannya itu bagus? Mengapa wajahmu mencerminkan reaksi terbalik?" tanya Minato sumringah, sedikit bingung. Dia juga merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Fugaku memberitahunya perihal mengapa dia dipanggil atasan saat di kantor.

"—tapi aku harus pindah."

Jantung Minato segera saja berhenti.

"...Apa?"

"Ya. Ke tempat yang jauh! Sangat jauh dari Jepang!" kelakar Fugaku kembali meminum minumannya.

"Kau ... kau mau pindah ke mana?" Wajah Minato gamang dan kosong. Hatinya mendadak terhimpit, seolah pasokan udara sudah benar-benar tidak ada di paru-parunya.

"Pria bangkotan berambut putih panjang itu mengirmku ke negara Indonesia."

_Jiraya-san?_

Minato termangu. Tanpa sadar dia /mengambil satu botol _sake_ dan meminumnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba terasa kosong, namun terasa berat.

"...Untuk apa kau di sana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengelola perusahannya di sana."

Itu sudah pasti jika mengingat prestasi Fugaku selama ini.

Meminum habis air yang di dalam botol itu, Minato tak berhenti. Dia mengambil botol keduanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Untuk itu aku ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu—"

"—untuk terakhir kalinya."

Rasa pening di kepalanya mulai menjalar. Di dalam hati Minato menjeritkan kata: "JANGAN PERGI!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Minato...,"

"...sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Minato lantas jatuh.

Tak menduga. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

* * *

"Mengapa Papaku belum pulang juga, ya?" Naruto menatap jam dinding dengan resah berkali-kali, "Oi, Sasuke! Berhenti sibuk dengan novelmu itu!"

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Dia menatap jengah sosok Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. "Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku, _Dobe_?"

Naruto cemberut sembari mengacak rambutnya. "Aish! Kau ini! Setidaknya kau bantu aku mencari spekulasi mengapa Papaku belum pulang juga!"

Memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke lebih memilih meminum jus tomatnya terlebih dahulu. "Cih, merepotkan. Kau itu bukannya berspekulasi, lebih tepatnya kau itu seperti orang buta!—oh, bahkan orang buta saja tidak pernah terlihat uring-uringan sepertimu! Lebih baik kau duduk dan hubungi Papamu! Kau kira ini jaman apa? Jangan kau gunakan otak primitifmu itu di sini!" seru Sasuke nyalang. Marah karena memotong acaranya.

Menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu. Naruto terkekeh. "Hehehe..., maafkan aku. Aku lupa." Sasuke membalasnya dengan putaran bola mata dan kembali ke aktivitasnya.

"...mmm, Sasuke."

Menutup buku novel dengan kasar. Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan tatapan kematian. "Apa lagi, Dobe?!"

"...mmm, pulsaku habis. Boleh pinjam ponsel—?" Mata Naruto melebar saat Sasuke telah memotong ucapannya dengan lemparan benda.

**Tak!**

Mata yang awalnya terpejam lantas terbuka dan menatap benda yang ada di tangannya. Senyum lebar langsung terlihat di wajah _tan_ itu.

"Ehehe..., makasih, Teme."

Sasuke membuang wajah dan kembali membaca. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Atau kau dapat ganjarannya."

* * *

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

**Drrrt! Drrrt ! Drrrt!**

Minato mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat rasa pening begitu mencekik kepalanya.

**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**

Kesal dengan suara getaran yang merusak acara kegembiraanya. Minato meraba-raba kantong celana kerjanya.

**Drrrt! Drrrt—**

**Klik!**

"Halo~! Minato di sini~?"

* * *

Nafas Naruto tercekat.

"Halo? Apa ini Papa? Ini Naruto."

Dengan ragu dia bertanya.

_**Huuh? Naruto? Naruto anakku? Oh—hik!—hai Naru-chan~!—hik!—Mengapa kau menghubungiku, Nak? Kau—hik!—mengganggu acara kebahagian Papa tahu—hik!**_

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke ke samping dengan gerakkan patah-patah.

"Sa—Sasuke...!" panggilnya dengan berbisik.

Sasuke ingin tak memeperdulikkannya. Ingin sekali, sampai-sampai dia bisa memberikan sebuah sesajen ke pada siapapun agar dirinya tak peduli akan panggilan Naruto.

"Sasuke ... _please_! Papaku aneh!"

Sasuke langsung menurunkan kacamatanya saat mendengar panggilan Naruto yang kali ini agaknya menarik.

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tak berkata-kata. Dia lebih memilih memeberikan ponsel tersebut, seperti menyuruh untuk mendengarkan sesuatu. Sasuke langsung merasa penasaran. Apa sih yang membuat Naruto si otak kutil seperti orang yang ingin menahan muntahan?

Mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, Sasuke sedikit mulai mendengar suara.

_**...aku sungguh mencintainya, Naru-chan! Tapi mengapa takdir—hik!— seolah menghalangi cinta—hik!—kita berdua?! Padahal aku sudah sangat bahagia saat dia—hik!—saat dia mengatakan cinta padaku—hiks ... ini sungguh menyesakkan!**_

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Kau apakan Papamu, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

Naruto langsung menggaplok jidatnya sendiri. "Kau mabuk, Teme?! Aku baru saja menghubunginya dan kau sudah menuduhku?!" serunya frustasi dengan berbisik.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "...Bercanda, Dobe."

Naruto menggampar pipinya sendiri. "Oh, astaga! Selera humormu benar-benar buruk!"

"Seperti aku peduli saja—" Sasuke mendengus jijik, "—_well_, Ayahmu sedang mabuk jika didengar dari suaranya. Dan, sepertinya—"

"—Papamu sedang jatuh cinta dan mengalami salah satu yang namanya konflik kehidupan."

Melirik Sasuke dengan gelisah. "...Errr, apa ini lelucon?"

Sasuke memijat dahinya. "Aku serius, bangsat! Kau tak dengar nadaku yang serius, hn?!"

"Kau justru lebih terdengar pembawa acara drama. _But_, whow, Sasuke! Tenanglah! Tak perlu berkata kasar hingga sebegitunya, 'kan?" Dia melempar cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke, "Tapi, serius..., benarkah Papa sedang mabuk dan sedang apalah itu!"

"Kau dengar sendiri saja sana, _piece of shit!_" Sasuke melempar ponselnya.

Untung saja mereka hanya bersebelahan, jadi Naruto tak harus memunguti ceceran ponsel tersebut karena jatuh akan lemparan pemiliknya sendiri.

Terkekeh kecil, Naruto kembali menempelkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya sesudah mengucapkan kata: "Kau lagi sensitif ya, Sasuke?" dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah lemparan bantal.

Naruto memfokuskan pendengarannya setelah ngakak kuda.

_**...hiks ... hiks ... Papa harus bagaimana, Naru-chan? Papa sungguh mencintai—hik!—mencintainya.**_

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel Sasuke dari telinganya. Tak perlu mendengar kata yang lebih banyak dari itu, Naruto sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Wajah Naruto langsung menghoror.

"S—Sasuke! Kau benar! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Sasuke _poker face._ "Pertama, suruh dia pulang cepat—" Sasuke memasukkan novelnya di dalam tas sekolahnya. "—kedua, aku mau pulang sekarang. Ketiga, matikan ponselku setelah memberitahu Papamu. Pulsa itu tidak gratis, tahu!"

Naruto mangap-mangap mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat beritahu Papamu sana!" Sebuah tendangan terkena telak di tulang kering kaki Naruto.

Menjerit kesakitan. Naruto lebih memilih mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Di dalam hati ia mengumpat betapa kasarnya pria bersurai melawan gravitasi itu.

"Ha—halo, Papa...?" Naruto memanggil Papanya dengan ragu-ragu. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya sebegitu gugup dengan pria yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia dilahirkan ke bumi.

_**Hng...? Hoaam~! Ada—hik!—ada apa, Naru chan~? Apa kau ingin minum sake, juga?**_

"E-eh?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih menunggunya sembari memakai baju hangat yang terbuat dari benang wol itu. Kaget juga di tawarkan sebuah _sake_ oleh Papanya.

"Pa—Papa..., ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu."

Akhirnya Naruto bisa memuntahkan kata-kata yang sempat tersendat di tenggorokannya.

_**Pulang? Hng...? Pu~lang, ya...? Hmm..., Baiklah.**_

"Aku tunggu."

_**Klik!**_

Sambungan lantas terputus.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan memberikan ponsel tersebut ke pemilik aslinya. "Nih..., makasih, Teme," kata Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku mau menyiapkan makanan untuk Ayahku. Aku juga sedikit bingung mengapa Ayahku tak menghubungiku untuk pulang."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga mau membuat makanan untuk Papaku. Mungkin bubur penghilang mabuk. Kau hati-hati saat pulang!"

Sasuke berbalik dan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

* * *

Minato menggaruk pelipisnya dengan asal-asalan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dengan sempoyongan. Meringis sedikit saat rasa pening menyengatnya. Minato mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada di sampingnya.

Pria yang sedang mabuk itu tersenyum lebar dan sesekali menguap kantuk. "Ak—hik!—aku pulang duluan, ya ... Fugaku," Dia mengambil dompetnya dengan semerawutan, setelah itu mengambil uang dengan asal-asalan. "ini..., aku yang menrak—hik!—tirmu kali ini—hik!—PAMAN! AYAME! AKU—hik!—SUDAH MENARUH BONNYA DI—hik!—SINI!"

Minato berbalik dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan akibat efek _sake_ yang ia minum dengan Fugaku. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Tangan Fugaku menghentikan gerakannya.

Minato berbalik. Dia menatap Fugaku dengan senyuman khas orang mabuk. "He...? Ada apa, Fugaku?"

Fugaku dengan masih dengan wajah datarnya; walaupun ia sedang mabuk berat. Mencengkram erat tangan Minato. "Aku ... Aku yang akan—hik!—mengantarmu."

Minato terdiam _entah-karena-apa._ Kemudian tertawa kencang _entah-karena-apa._ "HAHAHA! Kau lucu, Fugaku! Orang mabuk—hik!—tidak boleh menyetir loh~!"

"..." Fugaku tak menjawab.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya dan mengintip dari kelopak matanya yang begitu terasa berat.

Oh, Fugaku tidur.

Minato tersenyum lembut. Dia menaruh kembali tangan Fugaku di atas meja, kemudian kepalanya. Dia mengelus surai hitam Fugaku, lalu turun hingga ke wajah. Safirnya melunak, setitik air mata di pelupuknya keluar.

"PAMAN! AYAME! JAGA—Hiks!—FUGAKU, YA!"

Setelah itu Minato pergi dengan jalan yang rawan terjatuh untuk mencari taksi.

Ayame dan Ayahnya _sweetdrop_. Kemudian saat sosok Minato sudah hilang di padangan mata. Ayame berjalan mendekati meja Fugaku hendak membersihkan kekacauan dan mengambil bon Minato. Ketika dia hendak memindahkan sedikit kepala Fugaku untuk mengelap tumpahan _sake._ Sebuah tangan kokoh menggeggam tangannya. Dia menoleh dengan raut kaget.

"Fu—Fugaku-san...?" Ayame gemetar. _Kokoro_nya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai melapisi tangan Ayame.

Ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya saat ada yang tidak beres.

Mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku—hik!—yang akan mengantarmu, Mina—?" Mata Fugaku menyipit. Kaki Ayame langsung ketar-ketir, "—kau bukan Minato! Siapa ka—"

"—A—aku Ayame, Fugaku-san!" seru Ayame secepat mungkin.

Cengkraman Fugaku melemah di tangannya. Kemudian mengencang kembali. Saat itu juga jantung Ayame mulai heboh lagi. "Di mana Minato—hik!—sekarang?"

Menelan ludah susah payah. "Baru saja dia pulang dengan naik taksi."

Akhirnya cengkraman Fugaku lepas di tangan Ayame secara utuh.

Fugaku terdiam membeku. Rasa pening masih menyengat kepalanya.

"Ano ... Fugaku-san. Kalau saran saya lebih baik kau mendatangi Minato-san. Pasalnya dia juga mengatakan cinta kepadamu. Aku rasa jika kedua belah pihak telah saling mencintai, halangan apapun akan bisa dilewati." Dengan gagah berani Ayame membujuk Fugaku.

Fugaku terhohok. Kemudian tak lama dia mengambil jas kerjanya dan berlari pergi.

Ayame memandang Ayahnya. "Ayah..., uang Minato terlalu banyak," ujarnya menggenggam uang pembayaran Minato.

Ayahnya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah..., biarkan saja—"

"—mereka sedang galau, Ayame."

"Maaf, Tuan. Tujuanmu ke mana?"

Tubuh Minato tentu saja tersentak ketika suara supir taksi membangunkan tidurnya. Dia mengerjap saat rasa pening berulang kali menggoda kepalanya. Meringis kecil, Minato bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu duduk.

"Nnngh ... jalan—hik!—ini ... zzzz~" Minato tiba-tiba tumbang kembali.

Sang supir yang bernama Hidan itu menepuk jidatnya. Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun dia menekuni profesi sebagai tukang supir ini, tentu, Hidan tak perlu kalang kabut dan terkesan kaget jika mendapatkan sesosok penumbang yang mabuk.

Dengan sabar, pria berambut perak itu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato, bermaksud membangunkan seng empu. "Tuan! Tuan! Apa nama tujuan Anda?!" serunya dengan oktaf yang setengah-setengah. Tak nyaring, tak juga kecil.

Mintao kembali bangun dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. "Hah? Apa kau bilang? Bisa—hik!—ulangi lagi?"

Hidan dengan seragam pekerjaannya, menggeleng mafhum. "Nama tujuan Anda apa, Tuan?" Hidan bertanya dengan ramah. Itu memang hal yang wajib jika dia tidak mau keesokannya ia harus makan kapas di rumah.

"Ngh...? Jalan? Maksudmu—hik!—jalan rumahku?" Minato tertawa kecil.

Hidan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ini adalah resiko atau karma untuknya. Karena waktu dulu, dia menganggap sepele pendidikan dan justru hura-hura.

"Ya. Tuan."

Minato mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti. Kemudian dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil _Kartu Tanda Penduduknya. _"Ini! Kau—hik!—lihat sendiri."

Mengambil kartu tersebut dengan cepat karena ingin segera menyelesaikan perkara yang sudah seperti asupannya setiap malam saat kerja, Hidan segera membacanya. Dia mengangguk, kemudian mengambil dompet Minato untuk meletakkan kartu tersebut.

Ingat, dia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mencuri dompet pria itu. Karma menjadi tukang supir saja sudah membuatnya kapok sekapok-kapoknya. Dia tidak mau lagi drajatnya diturunkan menjadi pencuri karena mencuri dompet sesorang yang sedang mabuk.

_Banyak, sih ... uangnya pria ini ... _

Hidan melirik kembali dompet tersebut sebelum memasukkan dompet pria itu ke kantong jas kantor penumpangnya.

_Tapi, tidak tertarik. Takut dosa ah!_

Mengangkat bahunya karena malaikat baik menang, Hidan menyalakan mobilnya, lalu pergi, setelah sebelumnya menyalakan radio dengan cukup nyaring. Sehingga membuat Minato yang ada dibelakangnya terbangun.

Alih-alih perotes, Minato yang masih terjebak di lingkaran alkohol justru ikut mendengarkannya. Walau pikirannya kosong dan pusing. Rupanya, hatinya yang galau mengambil alih tubuh Minato. Menyembunyikan mata safirnya di balik kelopak matanya, telinga Minato mulai mendengar suara yang berasal dari radio taksi tersebut.

_...Dan ini adalah pesan terakhir dari teman-teman sebangsa kalian, jones. Dia adalah seorang remaja yang berumur 15 tahun. _Sang penyiar radio tertawa kecil saat mengetahui umur orang tersebut.

_Ho~! Rupanya umurmu masih sebiji jangung, Nona!_ Sang penyiar tak mencoba menghina, akan tetapi lebih tepatnya ia sedang melucu. _Backsound_ orang tertawa lantas terdengar setelah ucapan penyiar itu,_ Kalau begitu, pasang telinga kalian para jones, karena pesan dari Nona kecil kali ini cukup berat. Dan siap-siap kalian akan terkejut!_

_Oke, Konan, bacakan!_ Seru pria itu dengan semangat.

Penyiar yang bernama Konan membalasnya, _Baiklah!_ Kemudian terdengar suara deheman kecil.

_**Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku berumur 15 tahun—ya, kau tahulah, aku baru duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas—namun, ternyata, masalah ke-ga-lau-an tidaklah pandang bulu; orang, usia, rupa dan profesi. Aku galau, itu sudah jelas. Tapi, aku bukan galau akibat diriku sendiri. Well, aku pikir ... galau di usia semudaku, sungguh sangat tidap pantas sekali. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, kegalauan memang tidaklah memandang apapun. Kegalauan bisa datang kapan saja dan dengan cara apapun! Termasuk diriku yang jujur saja sudah memilik pacar!**_

_**Jangan tak menghiraukanku karena aku punya pacar. Tetapi, lihatlah masalahku dulu, yang membuatku terkena penyakit yang tak pernah hilang dan nomor 1 di dunia. Galau. Iya. Aku galau karena temanku yang galau. Katakan saja ini semacam penularan penyakit. Tapi, serius, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun! Sama sekali tidak! Karena aku sudah pusing dengan masalah temanku! Jadi, aku di sini ingin meminta konsultan pada Dokter Cinta—atau apalah itu.**_

_**Well, temanku namanya— **_kalimat Konan langsung terhenti. Ketika teman penyiarnya menghentikannya.

—_OK! OK! Tahan di situ! Apa pesan tersebut masih panjang?_

Konan mengangguk. _Ya! tapi, kau tenang saja, ini sudah intinya._

Tertawa kecil, sang penyair kembali berkata, _Wow, Haruno-san. Kau adalah pengirim pesan terpanjang di acara ini! Selamat! Aku hanya bisa doakan kau dan kekasihmu akan awet! Oke. Konan lanjukan!_

_**...well, namnya Hyuuga Hinata, dia teman sekelasku dan juga sahabatku. Masalahnya dia adalah dia ... sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki bodoh. Bodoh secara Internal dan Eksternal. Aku ingin menyebutkan namanya, tapi Hinata memaksaku jangan, karena itu akan mencoreng namanya. Kalau aku sih, masa bodoh. Toh, lelaki itu tidak membiayai hidupku. Tetapi, mengingat Hinata adalah sahabatku, aku mengsetujuinya atas nama persahabatan.**_

_**Kembali ke masalah. Sahabatku ini, sudah menyukai laki-laki itu sejak sekolah dasar! Gila, bukan? Hah! Cinta memang gila! Dan Hinata sudah mendendamnya sampai sekarang—karena saat minggu kemarin dia ingin menyatakan cintanya, dia melihat ... laki-laki yang dia sukai sedang di RAPE SEORANG LAKI-LAKI!**_

_**Gila! Benar-benar gila! Saat tahu ternyata laki-laki yang merape itu adalah laki-laki yang menjadi idola di sekolah kita! Aku ingin sekali menganggap itu hanyalah fatarmogana! Tapi! Tapi! Kejadian itu ada di depan mataku! Mataku dan mata Hinata!**_

_**Jadi, hasilnya sudah jelas jika temanku ini langsung pergi dengan air mata. Aku ingin menghajar kepala durian itu! Tapi tidak bisa! Sang idola sekolah menatapku tajam dengan mata hitamnya. Seolah berkata, 'Kau. Jangan. Pernah. Menyentuh. Milikku. Bitch!'**_

_**Aku loyo seketika, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih segera menyusul Hinata.**_

_**Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah mendapatkan fakta bahwa ternyata pria durian itu Gay! Dan Hinata masih mencintainya!?**_

_Sekian, _Ucap Konan dengan hembusan nafas letih. Letih karena harus bersuara layakanya suara remaja perempuan yang galau.

Suara tepuk tangan penyiar terdengar setelah itu.

_Kerja bagus, Konan! Istirahatlah, biar aku dan si Tobi yang mengambil alih,_serunya dengan nada prihatin, sedikit ingin melucon, _OK!_ _Kami persilahkan Dokter Cinta alias Tobi untuk bergabung dengan kami!_ Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

_Terima kasih, Deidara-san! Tobi anak baik akan menjawab pertanyaan Haruo-san yang cukup rumit. Nah, kalau menurut Tobi ... Haruno-san harus memberitahu sahabat Haruno-san yang bernama Hyuuga itu untuk melupakan pria duren yang kau katakan. Karena, menurut Tobi, jumlah skala jika kau tetap ingin berpacaran dengan pria itu nol! Tobi anak baik tidak pernah berbohong, loh~! Apalagi jika pria duren itu memiliki seorang seme buas, jika mengingat kau pernah ditatap dengan intimidasi bahwa pria duren itu miliknya. _

_Sebenarnya, masalah tidaklah hanya pada si pria tatapan kematian. Masalah seperti akan dibully para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi pasti akan terkena pada Hyuuga itu. Jika mengingat bahwa Fujoshi dan Fudanshi sekarang sangat marak keberadaanya. Haruno-san tahu sendiri 'kan jika mereka itu sangat buas jika sudah menyangkut pasangan Gay. Apalagi jika itu adalah pasangan favorit mereka...?_

_Jadi ... saran Tobi si Dokter Cinta dan si anak baik adalah Hyuuga harus berhenti mencintai pria duren itu. Dengan cara mencari kesibukan; entah itu hobi atau sebuah pekerjaan, atau Hyuuga juga bisa membuka hati kepada laki-laki lain guna melupakan laki-laki duren itu. Memang agaknya sulit untuk Hyuuga-san mengingat Hyuuga-san menyukai pria duren itu sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi..., ingatlah! Tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan yang melebihi kapasitas umatnya!_

_Lalu, jika kalian berpikir ingin merebut laki-laki duren itu dari laki-laki tatapan kematian. Itu sama saja kalian memaksakan cinta. Hati-hati, memperjuangkan cinta sih boleh saja, asalkan yang diperjuangkan belum ada pemiliknya. Dan kalau ada pemiliknya, tapi ingin memperjuangkan cinta? Lihat dulu situasinya, apa yang kau perjuangkan itu juga memperjuangkan cintanya untukmu? Jika tidak, kau salah. Inilah yang disebut perebut kekasih orang. Tobi tidak bermaksud menyindir siapapun di sini, ya~! Tapi, Tobo harap Hyuuga bisa berhasil menuntaskan kegalauannya!_

_Sekian~! Tobi anak baik dan Dokter Cinta memberi ciuman kiss bye ke para jones~_ Akhir Tobi dengan suara ceria.

Dan ini saatnya Deidara mengambil alih. _Nah, para jones khususnya Haruno-san dan Hyuuga-san. Itulah balasan Dokter Cinta akan pertanyaan kalian. Kami harap ini bisa membantu kalian berdua dan juga para jones yang kasusnya sama seperti_ _Hyuuga-san. Dan rupanya, jadwal acara kita sudah habis durasinya. Kalian jangan sedih, para jones. Karena malam minggu ke depan, kami akan hadir lagi buat kalian. Dan untuk kata-kata hari ini ... Konan akan membacakannya!_

Konan langsung mengambil alih. _Terima kasih, Deidara,_ kata Konan, dia berdehem.

_...Cinta memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Tetapi..., cinta seperti apa dulu? Merebut ... atau ... memiliki? Merebut yang sudah dimiliki seseorang atau ... memiliki yang belum diklaim siapapun? Hati-hati, kawan. Jikalau merebut, siap-siap kau akan kena ampasnya. Jikalau kau memiliki, semoga kau bahagia dan awet dengannya._

_Cinta memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Tetapi..., seperti apa situasinya dulu?_

_Cinta memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Tetapi..., seperti apa bentuknya dulu?_

Dan setelah itu yang Minato dengar dengan pikiran kabutnya hanyalah sebuah lagu melankolis. Minato terdiam dalam pejaman matanya yang berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit kepala. Ditambah lagi, kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Cinta memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Tetapi..., cinta seperti apa dulu? Merebut ... atau ... memiliki? Merebut yang sudah dimiliki seseorang atau ... memiliki yang belum diklaim siapapun? Hati-hati, kawan. Jikalau merebut, siap-siap kau akan kena ampasnya. Jikalau kau memiliki, semoga kau bahagia dan awet dengannya._

Mengingat kata-kata itu, Minato langsung bertambah galau kembali. Sosok Fugaku lantas terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Cintanya terhadap Fugaku itu seperti apa?

Merebut ... atau ... memiliki?

Minato mencintai Fugaku sedangkan Fugaku juga mencintai Minato.

Lantas, Minato merebut apa jika mereka berdua saling mencintai?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada, sama sekali.

Benar,'kan?

Mereka saling mencintai, bukan?

Bukankah kata saling mencintai sudah cukup?

Ya, sangat sudah cukup.

"...Berhenti!" teriak Minato. Walau rasa pening seperti menyilet otaknya karena teriakannya butuh tenaga ekstra. Dia memberi supir itu uang—tak peduli jika itu sungguh banyak—Minato lebih memilih keluar dari mobil taksi itu dan berlari ke rumah Fugaku yang berjarak dekat saja.

Dan berlari dalam keadaan mabuk ... membuat Minato seperti berlari sembari menyeret sebuah truk.

Minato tak mengindahkannya. Dia mengacuhkannya.

Karena ini ... karena ini adalah perjuangan untuk cintanya.

* * *

**Buk!**

Rupanya, yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya tidaklah hanya Namikaze Minato saja.

Uchiha Fugaku ... justru memperjuangkan cintanya sampai terjatuh-jatuh.

Menyedihkan?

Tidak. Justru mengharukan.

Sedikit lebih ekstrim dari Minato yang berjalan kaki dalam keadaan mabuk menuju rumah Fugaku. Fugaku juga mabuk, tetapi dia berjalan kaki dari Kedai Ramen hingga pintu rumah Minato sudah berada di hadapannya.

Ya, tinggal beberapa lagi jika saja kakinya tidak mendadak loyo dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

Meringis sakit dan mengumpat kata kotor karena rasa pening tak kunjung jua hilang. Fugaku dengan perkasa mencoba berdiri. Sama seperti Minato. Dia tak menghiraukan dan mengindahkannya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sama seperti Minato juga.

Uchiha Fugaku ... memperjuangkan cintanya.

Berhasil berdiri. Fugaku dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan mendekati pintu oranye itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan gedoran.

**DAK! DAK! DAK!**

Maaf saja, tak ada kata lembut untuk memperjuangkan cinta jika itu Uchiha Fugaku. Jika perlu, Fugaku bisa meraung memanggil Minato kalau saja rasa pening di kepalanya tidaklah mencekiknya sekuat memotong baja.

Sedangkan di sisi lain.

Naruto langsung terlonjak dari kursinya. Rencananya menunggu kepulangan Papanya dan memberinya makanan mungkin akan jadi jikalau sang pembuat gaduh adalah Papanya. Tetapi, Naruto tidaklah yakin jika sang pembuat gaduh Papanya. Sangat tidak Papanya.

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu rumah. Jantungnya sudah seperti mau melompat dari tempatnya saat mendapati gedoran itu kian menjadi. Bukan namanya Naruto jika Naruto tidaklah berspekulasi di saat keadaan seperti ini. Sempat si kepala pirang ini berpikir bahwa itu adalah seorang penagih hutang berbadan kekar, jika mengingat gedoran itu sungguh bertenaga.

Tentu saja, selanjutnya Naruto akan menggeleng dan tidak setuju akan spekulasinya karena menurutnya, Papanya tidak mungkin menghutang. _Well_, Naruto memang tidaklah kaya, tapi dia dan Papanya tidaklah semiskin itu sampai-sampai meminjam uang.

_Apalagi dengan yang berbadannya kekar._

Lantas Naruto merinding akan pemikirannya.

**DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!**

_Kokoro_ Naruto kembali jantungan. Bersumpah serapah yang beralamatkan si pembuat rumahnya jadi gaduh. Naruto dengan kasar membuka pintu.

"OI! KAU SI—"

Kalimat Naruto terputus. Mata Naruto membola dan tubuhnya mematung seiring dengan pria di hadapannya melumat bibirnya seraya berkata, _aku mencintaimu, Minato_. Dan saat mata safirnya yang masih membola tersebut menatap fokus siapa sang pelaku.

_Kokoro _Naruto benar-benar melompat dari tempatnya. Bahkan, Naruto merasa jantungnya sudah jatuh. Ya, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya sampai ke tempat Naruto pijak sekarang.

* * *

Beda Naruto, beda juga Sasuke.

Remaja berumur 15 tahun ini telah selesai memasak makan malam untuk Ayahnya. Ingat, Ayahnya saja. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke menunggu Ayahnya untuk makan? Sasuke mungkin akan mentolerirnya jika pulangnya di sekitar jam 9 ke bawah. Dan sekarang? Jarum pendek tersebut sudah menunjukkan angka 1.

Tentu saja dia akan mati kelaparan.

Menguap karena mengantuk. Mata Sasuke terhenti pada tong sampah rumahnya yang begitu penuh. Begitu menggunung.

Begitu ... menjijikan.

Jiwa kebersihannya tiba-tiba membara. Menghela nafas letih terlebih dahulu, Sasuke mengambil sampah itu lalu mengikat kedua sisi kantong plastik berwarna hitam tersebut. Dan dengan tubuhnya yang baru hendak jadi itu, Sasuke mengangkat kantong plastik besar itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di luar rumah. Sasuke dengan cepat bergerak menuju tong sampah di depan rumahnya itu. Meletakannya dan menutupnya kembali, adalah hal yang patut dan memang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke menepuk kedua tangannya seolah ingin mengusir yang namanya kotoran yang sekiranya menempel di kedua telapak tangannya. Dan ketika pria berambut kelam itu berbalik. Sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

Lantas Sasuke tak menjadi berbalik.

Alih-alih terkejut dan menganggap itu hal yang berbau _supernatural_, Sasuke justru mengerutkan dahinya penasaran. Ketika mata kelamnya jatuh kepada tangan itu, Sasuke sempat mengira itu Naruto. Akan tetapi, setelah meneliti dengan benar-benar, Sasuke yakin ini bukanlah tangan Naruto. Lentik, tapi tidak eksotis.

"Siapa ka—"

"—Fugaku—hiks!—aku mencintaimu!"

Saat itulah, Sasuke menyadarinya.

_Ini Minato, Papanya Naruto. _

* * *

_INI GILA! INI GILA! INI—_

"Nnnha~ mph!"

—_Nikmat!_

_APA?!_

Pupil mata Naruto mengecil saat menyadari dia baru saja ... baru saja mengatakan bahwa ciuman Fugaku ... nikmat?

Memang sih ... tapi—_HEY, NARUTO! DIA ITU AYAH KEKASIHMU, TAHU!_

Mengsampingkan fakta bahwa Fugaku adalah _good kisser_, dan lebih memilih fakta bahwa Fugaku adalah Ayah dari kekasihnya. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong dada bidang Fugaku.

Sempat kaget karena dada Fugaku kok bisa sebidang itu di umurnya yang sudah kepala empat, Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikirannya yang tidak beres itu.

Fugaku terhuyung sedikit. Matanya yang kabur menatap Naruto—yang dianggapnya Minato. "Mi—hik!—Minato! Aku ... aku mencintaimu! Kau harus bersamaku!" serunya dengan nyaring.

Mulut Naruto rasanya seperti jatuh hingga menyentuh bawah. Kagetnya bukan main saat mendapati fakta bahwa Ayah kekasihmu mencintai Papamu. Wow, jika saja ini bukan nyata, niscaya Naruto akan terpingka-pingkal menontonnya.

"A—ano, pama—"

—**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drr—**

—**klik!**

"SASU—" seruan bahagia dan haru Naruto terhenti.

"—**aku tahu, Dobe."**

"AKU BEL—"

"—**tak perlu. Kau hanya perlu ikuti perintahku saja."**

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Hah? Kau ini—"

**Sasuke kembali menyela. "—apa Ayahku mabuk?"**

Naruto berdecak. "Dia benar-benar mabuk sampai tak bisa membedakanku mana Papaku dan mana diriku!"

**Sasuke terkekeh. "Bagus. Itu yang aku ingin—"**

"—Teme! Apa maksud—"

"—**jangan menyelaku, Dobe."**

Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. "KAU YANG—"

"—**dengarkan aku. Kau harus ikuti alurnya, Dobe. Jika Ayahku menganggapmu Papamu, maka ... jadilah. Berakting, dan menurut padanya. Termasuk jika dia ingin menggagahi—"**

"—tu-tunggu dulu! Kau rela jika kekasihmu digagahi oleh Ayahmu sendiri, Teme?!" seru Naruto marah.

**Sasuke berdecak. "—jika kau ingin hubungan kita direstui oleh Ayahku dan Papamu. Maka kau harus ikuti perintahku, Dobe!"**

Naruto terdiam dengan seribu bahasa. Kemudian berkata, "A—apa kau akan melakkukan hal yang sama pada Papaku?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

**Sasuke diam. Lalu membalas, "Kemungkinan besar."**

Tut ... tut ... tut...

Sambungan terputus.

Ponsel Naruto jatuh karena pemiliknya syok. Saat itu juga, Fugaku menyerangnya lagi. Naruto bergeming pasrah.

* * *

Setelah menaruh ponselnya ke saku celananya. Sasuke berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Minato yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya. Tak mengindahkan ucapan Minato yang sedari mengatakan cinta pada Ayahnya. Sasuke memilih melepaskan tangan Minato dari pinggangnya, lalu memindahkannya ke lehernya, bermaksud mengalungkan tangan putih itu ke lehernya.

"Minato." Sekuat tenaga Sasuke membuat suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari suara aslinya.

Minato mendongkak, memperlihatkan air mata yang mengaburkan bola mata safirnya. "Fugaku ... hiks ... aku ... mencintaimu ...," lirihnya dengan suara tertahan.

Menarik tubuh Minato lebih menempel pada tubuhnya. "Kau tahu...," Lidahnya keluar dan menjilat air mata Minato, "...aku juga mencintaimu—" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menggendong Minato dengan ala pengantin. Minato terpekik, "—jangan menangis. Kau tampak seperti bocah hilang."

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Minato menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke. "Apa itu artinya ... kita sepasang kekasih?" Minato bertanya dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke menyembunyikan kekehannya di dalam hati, melihat bagaiman Papa Naruto yang dikenal bijaksana kini tampak bocah yang butuh pujian, Sasuke tak bisa membantah bahwa ini semua lucu.

"Sepasang kekasih? Aku rasa itu—" kata Sasuke membuat tubuh Minato kembali menegang. "—tidaklah cukup. Kau harus menjadi istriku. Besok kalau perlu."

Tubuh Minato lantas lemas mendengar rayuan Sasuke. Matanya mengsayu. "Fugaku ...," lirihnya penuh haru.

Memperbaiki cara menggendongnya yang agaknya sedikit goyah. Sasuke berdehem. "Jadi ... kau mau kita—"

"—mnnh~"

Pupil mata kelam Sasuke membesar sesaat, setelah itu kembali normal. Segaris seringai terlukis di wajah tampannya.

_Tak kusangka dia bertipe agresif jika sudah menyangkut hal bercinta._

Kemudian Sasuke membalas lumatan Minato sembari melangkah menuju kamar Ayahnya.

Rencana Sasuke berjalan mulus.

* * *

Rencana Naruto...,

...benar-benar mulus.

Bahkan, dia sudah selengkah maju dari Sasuke.

Jelas, karena nyatanya ... Naruto sekarang sudah berada di kamar Papanya dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai kainpun. Jangan bertanya ulah siapa. Karena faktanya, Ayah kekasihnyalah yang menelanjanginya dengan buas.

Naruto ... merasa seperti dilecehkan.

Tapi, untak apa Naruto merasa seperti diperkosa jika di luar sana kekasihnya justru tak terdengar keberatan berhubungan badan dengan Papanya! Ah, ya, mungkin mentang-mentang dia pihak dominan dan tak akan merasakan sakit. Tetapi toh menjadi pihak bawah tidaklah buruk seburuk ditusuk jarum oleh Dokter. Dia sudah pernah—bahkan berkali-kali di masuki Sasuke. Untuk apa takut dengan Ayah Sasuke yang tampak ganas? Bukankah Sasuke juga ganas? Yeah ... walaupun Naruto akui jika Ayah Sasuke tampak beringas, tapi 'kan Ayah Sasuke itu Uchiha. Berarti dia pasti tak akan jauh-jauh sifatnya dengan kekasihnya.

Mendapatkan jawaban yang sudah pasti. Naruto tentu saja pasrah saat diterjang Fugaku. Tak perlu khawatir, alih-alih rasa sakit jika pinggangnya encok karena membentur lantai, justru tempat tidur besar Papa Naruto sudah siap sedia menunggu punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur berper tersebut.

"Nngh..."

Naruto tak mampu menahan desahannya. Ketika tangan kokoh Fugaku mengambil wajahnya dan mendekatkannya guna mengajak berciuman. Tak menolak ciuman tersebut, Naruto membalas pangutan-pangutan Fugaku. Mata safirya terpejam dan meresapi segala kerjaan bibir Fugaku dengan bibirnya.

Ayah Sasuke begitu lihai dalam memangut bibirnya. Naruto saja ketar-ketir karena tak tahu akan selanjutnya. Ayah Sasuke benar-benar membuat otaknya buntu. Dan saat Naruto merasakan lidah kasar Fugaku menerobos bibirnya tanpa di duga.

Naruto hampir tersedak. "Ghhk..." Namun Naruto dengan spontan ingin melepaskan kontak ciumannya dengan sang mertua.

Sayangnya, Fugaku begitu bernafsu dengan bibir Naruto sehingga lidah Fugaku masih berkeliaran di dalam bibir Naruto. Refleks Naruto mencengkram pundak belakang Fugaku.

"Nngghk!Ghk!" Naruto mulai memberontak.

Sayang untuk kedua kalinya, Fugaku yang ada di atas sana sudah memblokir gerakannya dengan kurungan tubuhnya yang besar itu. Naruto pasrah, dan berpikir ... mungkin saja dia pingsan karena lidah Fugaku yang tak membiarkannya bernafas.

Tapi tidak, Fugaku melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Naruto sedikit bingung. Namun pada akhirnya terdiam mafhum. Ayah Sasuke pasti tahu jika dia butuh oksigen untuk itu dia melepaskan ciumannya tapi Ayah Sasuke tak ingin dia lepas dari kungkungannya.

_Sebaiknya dia harus benar-benar ikuti arus Ayah Sasuke, _pikir kepala matahari itu.

Mengcengkram sprei Papanya secara tiba-tiba. "Ahhh~" Mendadak Naruto mendesah geli ketika lehernya dikecup Fugaku sesekali digigit dan dijilatnya.

"Aku selalu menyukai aromamu, Minato." Mata Naruto terbuka saat Fugaku tiba-tiba berucap.

_Tentu saja. Itu karena sabunku dan Papaku sama._

Fugaku menghisap dalam leher Naruto yang dianggapnya Minato bagaikan seorang vampir. Telinganya mendengar pria yang sekarang menjadi miliknya mendesis nikmat. Senang mendengar desisan tersebut, Fugaku ingin lebih. Pria Uchiha ini ingin mendengar desahan ... bukan desisan semata.

Fugaku menggigit telinga kanan Naruto, bermaksud bermain sebentar, kemudian bibir yang biasanya berlidah tajam itu kini mulai bergerak turun dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Dari leher, pangkal leher, hingga di puting Naruto yang sibuk menggelinjik akibat perbuatannya. Ketika mata kelamnya yang masih dibawah kendali alkohol. Samar-samar, mata Uchinya itu melihat bundaran kecil berwarna coklat bening di hadapannya. Tampak menegang, tampak menggoda, dan tampak seperti berteriak memanggil Fugaku.

Nalurinya sebagai seorang pria yang sedang terbakar nafsu memerintahkan Fugaku untuk mengeluarkan lidahnya, lalu menjilat tonjolan menggemaskan itu. Dan saat lidahnya menyapu permukaan tonjolan itu, telinga Fugaku mendapatkan sebuah erangan yang begitu membakar semangatnya hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"A—ahhn~! Itu ..."

Sejatinya, Fugaku langsung menyeringai bangga. Rupanya inilah salah satu titik lemah Minato, yang nyatanya adalah Naruto. Mungkin karena terlalu sensitifnya titik tersebut membuat Minato alias Naruto mendesah dengan kata-kata yang terputus.

Sekali lagi, Fugaku menyeringai. Ketika telinganya semakin haus akan desahan pria di bawahnya, Fugaku lantas semakin ingin menyentuh sepasang titik sensitif itu. Gerakan kedua tangan kokohnya untuk menuju dua titik itu benar-benar sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi eksistensinya.

"Ahh ... ahh ... ahhh~!" Pejaman mata Naruto semakin rapat manakala ketika jempol kasar itu memonopoli dua putignya. Ah, Naruto akui Ayah Fugaku memang hebat ... karena segera tahu dua puting miliknya adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya.

_Pepatah buah jatuh takkan jauh dari pohonnya memang benar-benar cocok untuk mereka._

"Ahhh ... Uhh~" Naruto memang sudah jatuh dalam permainan Fugaku. Orang tua satu ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memainkan dua putingnya. Begitu lihai dan menghanyutkan jiwa Naruto.

Apalagi ketika jempol dari tangan kiri Fugaku meraba-raba puting kirinya dengan lembut. Sensasinya itu ... mengakibatkan Naruto lupa daratan.

"Ahhkk~! Hah-ah! ahh ... ahhh~!" Kepala Naruto bergerak liar ke kanan ke kiri ketika tiba-tiba lidah kasar Fugaku mengemut puting kanannya, sedangkan puting kirinya masih setia diusap, sesekali dicubit tangan kiri Fugaku.

Berusaha berakting sempurna, Naruto yang dilanda kenikmatan mendesah dengan memanggil nama sang pasangan. "Ahh~! Fu—Fugaku! Nnngh~" Memeluk pundak kokoh itu lagi dengan remasan kuat. Naruto benar-benar merasa tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki tulang. Sungguh lemas di dalam kungkungan tubuh kokoh Fugaku. Namun, nasib penisnya tidaklah sama seperti dengan tubuhnya. Sepertinya penis Naruto memang memiliki pemikiran sendiri.

Senang bukan kepalang karena namanya baru saja tercampur dalam desahan sang pasangan, Fugaku tentu saja semakin gencar memonopoli tubuh sang pirang. Apalagi ketika bagian bawah dirinya yang keras bergesekan dengan benda yang tak kalah kerasnya juga.

Fugaku langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia terdiam mafhum sesaat sambil memandang penis Naruto. "Aku tak percaya penis sekecil ini bisa membuatmu memiliki anak."

Naruto melongo mendengarnya. _The hell_! Naruto sangat tak menduga jika Fugaku akan berkata seperti itu. Ia padahal sudah berspekulasi jika Ayah Sasuke akan mengenalnya dan meninjunya saat sadar.

_Oh, Tuhan!_

"Hhghhn~!" Nafas Naruto tercekat saat merasakan benda berharganya sedang diremas oleh Fugaku.

Begitu kuat, namun tidak menyakitkan.

Kembali mencengkram sprei dengan kuat, Naruto mendesah, "Haaa-aahhh~!" Bibir Naruto secara spontan terbuka ketika miliknya memberikan sengatan-sengatan nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika Fugaku meremas-remas penisnya sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya.

"Ohh~ Fu-Fugaku! Hgghh~"

Jika dilihat dari luar Fugaku memang tampak tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Tapi, siapa sangka jika telinga Uchihanya itu begitu menghayati desahan-desahan Naruto bagaikan sebuah lagu klasik yang sering ia dengar. Begitu menggugah sang hati Uchiha.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan salvia yang sedikit keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto. Memejamkan matanya, Naruto mendesah, "Ahk ... ahkh~! Aku ... aku ...aahhh~!"

Fugaku menyeringai. Matanya menatap cairan putih kental itu di tangannya. Dan entah dapat dari perintah siapa, Fugaku tiba-tiba merasa cairan tersebut begitu terlihat menggairahkan. Sebuah ide terbesit di kepala jeniusnya.

Selagi sang pasangan dilanda keletihan selepas mengeluarkan benih-benih cinta. Fugaku membuka kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna biru, tak melupakan jua celana kerjanya.

Ya, akhirnya keadaan Fugaku menyamai sang pasangan.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya kesembarang arah. Fugaku bersingut menggunakan lututnya mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang dadanya sedang asik memompa oksigen merasakan gerakan berarti yang mengarah padanya.

Dengan terpaksa kelopak matanya terbuka. Walaupun terbilang hanya sedikit, setidaknya bola mata safirnya yang tersembunyi bisa melihat apa yang di hadapannya sekarang. Begitu matanya melihat apa yang ada di lihatnya sekarang.

Sebuah pertanyaan mencul di benak Naruto.

_OK! Ini mulai terasa aneh! Mengapa Ayah Sasuke meletakan semua spermanya ke—_

—_tubuhku?_

_Hah...?_

_HAH?! TUBUKU?!_

* * *

Pun setelah sampai di kamar milik Ayahnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan pangutan panasnya dengan Minato, orang tua kekasihnya. Dan membaringkan tubuh Minato yang masih berpakaian kerja, termasuk jas kerjanya itu. Ketika dia berbalik untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Pikiran Sasuke terpaku pada sosok Naruto, kekasihnya. Pikirannya bertanya apakah si _Dobe_ itu berhasil? Semoga saja, karena sebenarnya pekerjaan Naruto sangat mudah dibanding Sasuke. _Well,_ dia hanya butuh pasrah, mendesah dan sedikit menjadi Minato.

_Aku akan menghukumu kalau kau sampai gagal, Dobe, _desis Sasuke di dalam hati.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Sasuke sudah ingin menghukum sang kekasih tercinta. Sejatinya, ini adalah kesempatan besar dan bisa dikatakan langka—atau satu-satunya agar hubungannya direstui oleh sang Ayah. Mengingat fakta bahwa Ayahnya begitu keras, mana mungkin dia akan menerima begitu saja jika anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan anak orang yang Ayahnya cintai. Ho~, jika tidak Sasuke dihajar, paling-paling Sasuke akan ditampar.

"Fugaku ... hhh ..." lirih Minato.

Sasuke terdiam dan menghentikan gerakkannya untuk membuka kancing celananya. Ya. Sasuke sekarang sudah telanjang dada. Dia berbalik dan menatap Minato yang terbaring dengan keadaan—

"—Hn? Rupanya kau sudah siap." Alis Sasuke yang naik langsung kembali normal. Namun, seringai justru tercetak di wajahnya.

Minato dengan mata sayu, lantas tersipu. Tidak tahu mengapa, sekarang dirinya sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan _sex_ dengan Fugaku. Mungkin karena perasaanya sudah terbalas dengan Fugaku. Perasaan budi perketi pun muncul di dalam dirinya. Minato merasa harus membalas budi pada Fugaku dengan melakukan hal berkonten dewasa. Bukan bermaksud menjadinya seorang yang begitu murahan. Hanya saja, jika Fugaku senang dan drinya senang, masalahnya apa sekarang? Tinggal menikmatinya ... habis perkara!

Sasuke dengan langkah tak terburu-buru berjalan mendekati Minato. Ketika kakinya sudah sampai di ranjang Ayahnya. Kaki-kaki bak modelnya itu bergerak naik ke atas tubuh Minato guna menguncinya. Bibir yang biasanya hanya mengecup bibir Naruto kini mengecap seluruh permukaan wajah Papa Naruto.

Minato tentu saja dibuat mendesah kecil kegelian. "Nghh~ Fu-Fugaku."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil lagi. Bukan karena desahan Minato tampak lucu, hanya saja dia tertawa dengan semua kenyataan yang di hadapannya ini. Tak mau terlarut akan pemikirannya. Sasuke mengecup bibir merah pria berumur kepala empat itu. Benar-benar masih lembut buat laki-laki yang sudah tua seperti ini.

Tipe Ayahnya memang tak main-main. Sekali menyukai seseorang yang dia taksir, di luar tampak begitu bujang, padahal umurnya sudah begitu bangkotan.

"Anghh~! Fugaku!" Minato mendesah. Tak kala bibir Sasuke yang dia anggap Fugaku begitu lihai mempermainkan leher jenjangnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, kedua tangannya dengan sigap memonopoli kedua puting Minato.

Mata Minato terpejam, dan kembali mendesah. "Ahhh! Ahhh~" Dia mendesah dengan kuat ketika titik sensitifnya dipermainkan.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan semua permainan ini. Sebrengseknya dirinya dalam bercinta saa bersama Naruto, dia mana mungkin mengkhianati kekasihnya. Karena nyatanya dia sendiri merasa tak nyaman menggagahi Minato. Semirip-miripnya Minato dengan Naruto. Naruto ya Naruto. Eksistensinya tak bisa disama-samakan.

Ciuman Sasuke lantas turun; mulai dari leher, puting, hingga penis Minato yang sudah menegang. Mata kelamnya bergeming sementara, kemudian segaris segaris seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Tanpa di duga-duga,

Sasuke langsung melahap penis Minato.

Semuanya ... hingga tak tersisa.

Minato terpekik dan secara refleks menggapit kepala Sasuke di antara kedua kakinya. "Ahhh~! Fu—Fu-Fuga—ouhhh~! Ahh ... ahh," desahannya membuat Sasuke bersemangat untuk menyelesaikannya dengan segera.

Kepala Sasuke maju mundur dengan geraka yang berirama, sehingga mau tak mau membuat Minato dibuat bak cacing kepanasan. Apalagi tangannya juga menyentuh testis Minato yang kenyal-kenyal itu.

Sungguh ... rasanya Minato seakan terbang ke langit tujuh.

"Uuaaah~! Fu-Fugaku—hhhahh~ Aku ... aku ... mau—aaahhhkk~!"

Sperma Minato memenuhi mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke memakannya, kemudian mengelap sisa-sisa sperma itu di sisi-sisi bibirnya. "Cepat sekali kau keluar—" Minato hanya bisa meliriknya saja karena kehabisan tenaga, "—apa karena ini pengalaman pertamamu di _mouth job_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Seburat merah tercetak di wajah merah Minato. "Aku—hhh—pertama."

Sasuke terkekeh mafhum. "Oh, aku merasa tersanjung—" Sasuke membuka celananya, kemudian celana dalamnya, "—kalau begitu, apa kita bisa ke acara utamanya?"

Minato mengangguk malu-malu.

* * *

Naruto merasa seperti roti.

Yang diolesi dengan selai.

Ya. Ungkapannya barusan memang kata sebenarnya. Naruto memang diolesi, diolesi dengan spermanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya Sasuke memiliki ide seperti itu?

Naruto ingin rasanya menutupi wajahnya dengan apa saja, karena saat ini dirinya sungguh tercengang malu dalam keadaan menungging.

Iya. Menungging.

Dirinya. Menungging.

Semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Ayah Sasuke mengolesi tubuhnya dengan sperma miliknya, lalu memerintahkannya menungging, kemudian tanpa presentasi orang tua ini memasukinya.

Walaupun dengan lembut, tapi tetap saja, anusnya butuh pemolesan sedikit agar nantinya lancar. Tapi, siapa di sangka jika Fugaku begitu bringas ... ah! bukan, justru brutal!

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya pasrah.

Tanganya terkepal kuat di sprei yang tampak lecek.

_Ini ... demi hubungannya dengan Sasuke!_

Dan kegiatan panas pun terus berlangsung hingga mereka berdua tumbang dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Mata Fugaku berkedut.

Sumpah ...,

ini ...,

apa ...,

maksudnya coba?

Bukankah tadi malam dia mabuk, bersenang-senang dengan Minato di Kedai Ramen, lalu bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan pria yang sama. Tapi, mengapa sekarang di hadapannya justru seorang remaja yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa sperma?!

Fugaku gatal. Bibirnya terus saja berkedut gatal tak bisa menahan sebuat peryantaan: "Jelaskan."

Remaja pirang itu menggaruk pelipisnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Ummm ... kita bercinta tadi malam."

Fugaku bergeming, mata kelamnya tampak mengosong. "Bagaimana ... bisa?"

"Ummm, Paman mabuk dan mengira aku adalah Papa. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

Fugaku merasa wajahnya seperti diolesi tinja sekarang. Dirinya benar-benar malu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menggagahi seorang remaja yang bahkan sedang dalam fase pubertas?!

"OK. Sekarang ... di mana Papamu?" Pikirnya jika dia dan Naruto bercinta, ke mana perginya Minato? Bukankah tadi malam dia pulang duluan? Seharusnya dia memergoki dirinya.

"Kata Sasuke, dia ada di rumah Paman."

Mendengar hal itu Fugaku lantas berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Pikiranya sekarang benar-benar dibuat bingung. Sebenarnya ini semua apa maksudnya?!

Tujuannya hanya satu, apa motif anaknya sebenarnya.

* * *

"Oh, hai Paman. Kau rupanya sudah bangun," ujar Sasuke dengan santai setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Minato hanya menatap dirinya dan sekelilingnya seolah sedang berada di planet antah berantah.

"Aku ... di mana?"

Sasuke mendekati Minato dan terekeh. "Di kamar Ayah."

Masih dengan wajah bloonya. "Fugaku? Tapi ... di mana Fugaku?" Tadi malam bukannya dia bercinta dengan Fugaku dengan liar.

Tapi mengapa ada Sasuke?

**BRAK!**

Pintu didobrak secara brutal oleh Ayah Sasuke yang baru saja sampai.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Itu ..." tunjuknya kepada sosok Fugaku yang tampak terengah-engah.

"Sasuke! Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?!" teriak Fugaku menatap nyalang anaknya.

Sasuke mendengus, dan matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik sosok tubuh besar Fugaku. "Dobe, kemari—" Naruto menurut dengan mendatangi Sasuke, "—nah, Ayah. Ini saatnya kita berdiskusi."

Kepala Fugaku berkedut. "Kita ... apa?!"

Sasuke menatap Ayahnya dengan mendayus. "Tak usah berpura-pura, Ayah. Kau mengerti maksudku."

Fugaku menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau—! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Pasrah Fugaku ketika kepalanya terserang pusing tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto yang tersipu. "Mudah saja. Ayah hanya perlu merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto."

Fugaku memijat kepalanya. "Apa kau merancang ini semuanya Sasuke?" tanyanya benar-benar pusing.

Sasuke meatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Tidak. Ini ulah kalian berdua. Aku hanya menggunakan kesempatan yang ada."

Fugaku mengumpat di dalam hati. "Hanya karena ingin meminta restu, kau sampai membuat rencana seperti ini?!" Dia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"_Well,_ kau yag mengajariku—" sahut Sasuke mendayus, "—jadi, apa keputusanmu, Ayah?"

Mata Fugaku menatap letih anaknya, kemudian melirik Minato yang tampak syok. "_This is insane_!" serunya, "Aku tak bisa, Sasuke. Apa kau—"

"—kalau alasannya karena mentang-mentang Ayah dan Paman Minato saling mencintai, sehingga secara tidak langsung membuatku dan Naruto menjadi saudara, berarti Ayah pengecut—" Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan amarah, "—pengecut karena takut dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang, bukan?"

Fugaku terdiam kaku. Benar juga apa yang diucapkan anaknya. Untuk apa dia takut terhadap sekelilingnya terlebih-lebih pandangan orang-orang?

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau menang, anak durhaka." Fugaku lantas pergi berjalan mendekati Minato, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum kemenangan.

Mata kelam Fugaku menatap dalam mata Minato. "Minato ... maafkan aku karena telah meniduri anakmu. Salahku juga karena telah mendidik Sasuke hingga seperti itu."

Minato menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena aku juga telah ditiduri anakmu."

"..." Fugaku bergeming.

Minato menatap bingung pria di hadapannya. "Fugaku...?"

"Kau ... telah ... ditiduri anakku?"

Minato mengangguk canggung.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE! KAU MEMANG ANAK DURHAKA!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

Halo~! jumpa lagi dengan saya :) Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga ("-_-) Banyak sekali halangannya membuat fic ini entah mengapa. Salah satunya adalah _mood_ yup! Jadi jangan kaget jika adegan lemonya tidak _FULL_! Maafkan saya, karena tiba-tiba _mood_ saya _down_ saat di situ.

Oh, ya, fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke-Teme. Terima kasih juga buat _**A-Drei**_ yang sudah mau repot-repot memberi tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya Teme! xD Jika tidak saya pasti akan melewatkannya dengan lempeng!

_OK_, fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk hari kemenangan kita, para umat muslim! **SELAMAT IDUL FITRI, KAWAN-KAWANKU! **TTwTT

Saya minta maaf ya ... jika ada kesalahan yang selama ini saya buat. Saya mohon maklumi saja, karena saya masih remaja labil yang mencintai Yaoi xD *desh*

_So,_ akhir kata ...

Terima kasih telah review, follow, dan favorit di fic sederhana ini! Tanpa Allah, kemudian kalian pastinya saya tidak akan terus membuat cerita-cerita YAOI xD

* * *

**!SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI!**


End file.
